


Lost and Found

by DarlingAmatus, Leofina



Series: "You're terribly dull and I hate you" [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, dorian x cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAmatus/pseuds/DarlingAmatus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leofina/pseuds/Leofina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Roleplayed by DarlingAmatus (Dorian Pavus) and little me (Cullen Rutherford)</p>
<p>Since I adapted our roleplay logs to a story - please note that english is not my native language. :D<br/>I hope you enjoy our Cullrian Story that most certainly will become a larger series, than we first expected. <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Roleplayed by DarlingAmatus (Dorian Pavus) and little me (Cullen Rutherford)
> 
> Since I adapted our roleplay logs to a story - please note that english is not my native language. :D  
> I hope you enjoy our Cullrian Story that most certainly will become a larger series, than we first expected. <3

Dorian was holed up in the library once more, only he wasn't in his comfy chair. Instead he was leaning against the wall staring out at the battlements below hoping to catch a peek of the commander training his troops. He couldn't believe that half a year had gone by since that morning Cullen had come to recruit him to train the mages. Since then they had slowly started to spend more time with one another that a friendship had formed between them. He heard the whispers that went around, how he was trying to influence both the Inquisitor and Commander so that he could corrupt them and lead them away from their path of virtue. He teased Cullen about all the different ways he could lead him off the path of virtue that left the man stiff and red faced. Dorian had contemplated a few times already if he should stop flirting with Cullen as the man always got shy and acted awkward toward him. He didn't want to ruin their budding friendship, not that him having certain...desires for the commander helped matters any. Some nights he'd wake from a vivid dream and have to take his sheets to be washed. Damn that dashing man and his straightness.

  
Footsteps drew Dorian from his ramblings and he turned to find an out of breath Inquisitor.

"To what do I owe the pleasure lord Inquisitor?"  
  
"Have you seen the Commander around? He was supposed to report to the war table almost an hour ago but no one has seen him. Our spymaster also said that he didn't come down for supper yesterday and he's not in his chambers. We thought he might be with you." the elf said, by then caught his breath from the stairs.  
  
"I assure you, if he was with me you would have known" He said with a smirk that had the inquisitor rolling eyes and shaking his head with a smile.  
  
"This is serious Dorian. Were worried about him, even Cassandra is concerned. Leliana think's she knows something but she is keeping her lips shut. Please will you help us look for him?"  
  
"Oh very well, it's not like I had anything better to do anyways." He said nonchalantly to hide his own concern. Though he thought he might have an idea where Cullen was.

“Ma serannas” The inquisitor said, bowing his head slightly, knowing that the two had become good friends. The commander might have told him more, at least that was what he hoped. With that assurance Fenriel Lavellan left and headed back to his duties. There was still work waiting for him in the war room. Dorian had hunch what Cullen was going through so he grabbed his satchel and filled it with candles, incense, a few books and a bottle of wine before heading down to the kitchens and asking for a half loaf of bread and some soup before making his way down to the dungeons. The only place that was free of people, well save for one Commander. He knew something had been off with Cullen for a long while, and the moment the Templars had shown up he knew what it was. The Templars reeked of Lyrium, Cullen did not. Cullen must have stopped taking it a while back for their to be no scent of it on him. And now he was going through withdrawal, something that could kill him, especially on his own. Cullen hadn't told him, or anyone as far as he knew of about it, and though it was a brave thing to do it was also idiotic to try to go through it alone. Idiot.

* * *

 

The cold - it already crawled up to his bones and turned his lips blue, but Cullen didn't even consider at all to return to his office or anywhere else at this point. His hands were shaky, not from the cold though, he made fists to stop this, praying that the cold will soon paralyze his agony. It barely helped to even distract him properly.

The withdrawal from lyrium was a painful dangerous battle with himself and temptation. When he woke up this morning after just a few minutes of light slumber and a nightmare tainted night, the commander  knew this day would be hard. Cullen was restless all morning, walking back and forth in his office and couldn't gather a clear thought. He snapped at messengers and had to repeat reading some reports due to his lack of concentration. Something in him was boiling up, the headache so strong that it blurred his vision.

It was one of the strongest waves he had so far and he had to do something.

Before anyone would get a full impact of this aggression, he decided to disappear, he needed to fight this battle alone and wouldn't dare to bother anyone else with it. And for quite a while he now was sitting here in one of the cells of the dungeon, his eyes fixated on the waterfall that strangely helped him a little to get to a calmer state, at least drifting away with his thoughts.

The sound of the door dragged him back though.

A patrol?

The arrival of a new prisoner?

Cassandra? 

He didn't want someone to see him like this, but when the footsteps came right into his direction, Cullen knew that this place was not as good as he had hoped.  
The commander shifted, trying to stand up but the cold paralyzed a lot of muscles and left him off balance. He was weak and in pain, clenching his teeth as he got to his feet with effort, leaning against the stone wall with one arm and staring at the visitor. He had dark tired circles around his eyes, almost no vivid colour on his face, the lips slightly blue yet sweat on his forehead, his hair was a mess and the eyes looked as if they were made of glass. 

"You've got people worried sick you know." Dorian said in way of making his presence known.

Dorian? How did he know where to find him? 

"D..Dorian I..." He almost stumbled over his own feet and made the flat palm that gave him balance against the wall into a fist. No one should see him like this. Even when Cullen considered Dorian as a good friend by now - he always fought hard to carry an aura of confidence and power in a proud state, chin up, hands rested on the knob of his sword. Right now - he must look the very opposite from strong and proud.   
  
"I had hoped no one..would find me like this. You...should probably leave me here, I...I am alright.." 

Dorian scoffed at Cullen saying that and quipped back to him "And I am Andraste herself, just prettier."

"Please.. this is a bad time. I...I have to be alone.." Cullen almost begged him to leave - he appreciated the thought that he was looking for him, but he also feared that the mage would loose all his respect for him. And he didn't know how to explain to him what was going on. The withdrawal of his addiction was always a sensitive matter to him.

Dorian’s eyes softening “Sorry, you don't need my sass right now. As you now know its a default setting for me.” The mage approached the cell and saw just how not okay Cullen was. “Maker.” He whispered silently then he pushed open the cell door to step inside.  
  
“It's not wise for you to be alone in this state right now Cullen. I know you don't want anyone to see you this way but you are in a bad stage of your withdrawal process and could kill you if not handled correctly, and while I adore you dearly Commander, you are doing a shit job of this.” Dorian said as he set the bowl of soup and the plate of bread down on the small table beside the dingy cot then went about gathering the things from his satchel.

"W...what let you think it is a withdrawal? I uh I'm simply...feeling sick" the blond tried to cover it up between clenched teeth as a wave of pain hit him again.   
  
“Do not worry, no one will be getting in here even if they tried their hardest. I warded the door. If anyone tries to come in the forget why they even wanted to come down in the first place.” Dorian said as he went about lighting a few candles for light then grabbed the different incense and started to light them. He also took out a small jar of salve then turned to look at Cullen who looked like he was torn between giving in to Dorian's presence or forcing him to leave. Cullen pressed himself against the wall and sinking down to sit on the cold ground - still not looking at his friend who came here to help him. He was ungrateful to Dorian - but how could he step over his shadow and show his agony openly. He was so used to play it down, dealing with it all by himself like he always did, back at the circle of magi at lake kinnloch, after the rebellion started in Kirkwall. No one asked about his nightmares, about the pain the torturing did to him not only physically. How could they - he covered it all well, did he not? This here was an entire new situation for him, still remaining silent.

Dorian sighed “I know you feel exposed and I am probably one of the last people you want seeing you when you are down and out...We've...We've all been in that position before.” Dorian said his hand unconsciously grabbing at his left arm.  
  
“Only difference is I didn't have anyone who gave a damn if I lived or died. But you Cullen, So many adore you, need your guidance. Now is not the time for selfishness. Come here. This should help with the headache.”  Just when Dorian explained that to him, Cullen found the courage to look at him directly, his eyes red and exhausted, a pearl of sweat running down jaw. Dorian was motioning for Cullen to sit beside him on the cot. Cullen glanced at it and hesitated first, but then he moved up with a groan. Dear Maker, he felt like he had aged about 50 years since he had got himself into this cell.

Dorian applied the salve to Cullen's temples, softly massaging it into the skin and he smiled to himself when he saw as much as felt the commander finally relaxing some. The musty smell was fading under the scent of the incense which should also be working to ease Cullen's pain. Dorian was surprised at his actions, why he cared so much. Dorian never had any interest in sharing his pain and thoughts with anyone until he came here to the Inquisition. Maybe because it wasn't Tevinter and people actually gave a damn about one another. He wondered if anyone felt that way about him.  
  
Cullen sighed to the warmth of the other’s fingers, probably had been too long out here in that cold. He had no idea for how long that actually was, or what time it was.  
He swallowed and coughed, before smelling something delicious and looking at the bowl next to the cot, the scent familiar and mouthwatering. "...is that chicken soup?" The commander asked and tried to smile.

"Yes it is. I was told you hadn't attended supper last night so thought you might be hungry, Eat the soup slowly. I can imagine your stomach is doing flip flops. I added some herbs that should help settle it however."

Cullen took the bowl of soup, the warmth of it was burning his fingers since his body temperature had cooled down here.  Could this possibly be any more delicious? Perhaps it was because he was starving and it was fuel to his body. But he couldn't help it, when he was in pain like this - food was the last thing he cared about. With each spoon the colour returned to his pale face, watching how Dorian pulled out another bowl and a jug of water. He poured the water into the bowl and added more herbs into it. Then he grabbed a cloth from his belt and soaked it in it then he placed it around Cullen's neck. These were all tricks he'd learned in the vast amount of books he read, now he was thankful he had read them even though it seemed trivial at the time. He only wished he specialized in healing magic instead of Necromancy, he might of been of more help to Cullen but this would have to do. 

"You have thought of everything." Cullen admit and smiled weakly "I struggle to find words that ...can probably express my gratitude." he said quietly, staring down on the bowl of soup. He smelled the herbs from the cloth, the chicken and felt a warmth from the oils. Dorian had many witty retorts to Cullen's comment about how he could, most of them dealing with the commander being a state of being half undressed but he wisely kept them to himself for the time being so as not to agitate his state of being at the current time.   
  
"I will give you a few pointers later. Be sure to eat the bread too. It should help absorb the acids." Dorian said as he finally finished all his tasks and he reclined on the bed just watching the commander for signs of discomfort. Cullen took a piece of the bread and squeezed it between his fingers - Was this freshly baked? He couldn't recall the last time he was able to eat bread that did not compare to leather. Who knew which connections Dorian had to the kitchen, it certainly was beneficiary to him in this very moment, feeling stronger and better with every minute passing.

Cullen put the bowl on his lap, carefully balancing it with his legs as he broke a few more pieces from the bread and put them into the soup. Back when he was a child he always did that, even when his mother gave him lessons over lessons afterwards that this was not an example for good manners. His mother always had this ideal of men and how they should behave to impress others. Be kind, be a gentleman and never be selfish. Those words still came into his mind and his expression got a bit softer when thinking about these childhood lessons.

After a while with him almost finishing his soup, Cullen's eyes looked back to his friend when he asked out of curiosity. "How did you know....about the withdrawal? No one knows it except for Cassandra."

Dorian reached for the bottle of wine and seeing as he hadn't brought any glasses decided to drink from the bottle, something that would have both his mother and father rolling in their graves if they were dead. A Pavus acting like a deprived barbarian they would think. He smirked at his own rebellion taking another swallow from the bottle until the Commander's quite question reached his ears. He let the bottle rest between his legs as he watched Cullen carefully eat his meal, he was glad to see the pallor receding, color returning to stubble covered cheeks.

"To put it simply, you smell different." Dorian said and when realizing that this wasn't going to be enough he thought of an easy way of putting it so that the commander would understand. "Lyrium is used by both Templars and Mages, though we Mages use it in smaller doses. Templars on the other hand smell as if they drenched themselves in it. You don't smell the same as the Templars who are obviously still taking lyrium, they smell...like...I can't think of the right way to word it, like pure snow...cold. Where you smell alive and vibrant, like deep woods, earthy." Dorian said taking another drink from his bottle." Solas and Vivienne might also be aware if they pay close enough attention, it usually takes concentration on the object to realize the difference though." Dorian said without thinking of the implications he just made.

His scent? Earthy? Cullen expected a lot but this was something he never noticed himself, back when he was in the circle. When it was constantly in your nose you might got less sensible for that little detail. He shyly looked away when Dorian made and implication that he...concentrated on him to be able to notice that. He felt a heat rising to his head and it certainly wasn't the chicken soup.   
And like always, Cullen didn’t know how to deal with it. It instantly brought up memories, remembering his attempts back in the circle, that mage girl he had a crush on. When she actually asked to get to know him better, he ran off like a scared rabbit. He always felt like running when it came to social matters like affection for another person, his nerves taking over any reason or self control. His brother Branson used to say that he was not made for something like love. A cruel but true fact, Cullen always agreed to. But that panic he usually had...it wasn't quite similar with what he felt when Dorian flirted with him, teasing him with sassy comments. It was an interesting fact and he wondered why this was any different? Because he was a man? Or it was Dorian himself to give him more confidence? Too many questions for his current headache. 

"You are a very attentive man, Dorian. I think no one ever mentioned something about my...scent. Though right now a few would think I've spent weeks in the deep roads." Cullen tried to chuckle - but his physical state made it harder than he thought, his chest hurt somehow and forbid him to breath deeply, instead making him cough.  
“Thank you for baring my sight and mood here... I... I don't know - but I always thought that being alone with this would be for the best..." He turned to pick something up and replaced it with the empty bowl of soup on his lap, opening the little crate slowly to show his lyrium 'tools'.

“I...I have a favour to ask of you” Cullen stared at the lyrium with longing and disgust at the same time, carrying it with him hadn’t been wise but giving him a strange feeling of calmness. He closed the box again and held it toward Dorian. "If it is not too much of a bother...would you...keep that for me? As much as I will beg for it...do not allow it. Please?" He certainly made the statement that he trusted Dorian more than himself with it - and this was nothing but true.

Dorian refused to admit that he was choking up at Cullen's words. The sincerity of it all. It was almost more than he could bare. He was so use to being cast out, being seen as the villain and yet here Cullen was, trusting him with the very thing that is his weakness. Dorian had to look away from the commander, blink his eyes rapidly to make any tears that wanted to leak disperse. When he felt like he was in control of himself again he turned back around and gave him a genuine smile. "I..I would be honored my friend." He said as he took the box from Cullen's less shaky hand, their fingers brushing ever so lightly as he placed it in the satchel he used to bring all his items in., noticing how Cullen looked at his arm. 

The moment allowed him then to do something he never thought to do. Only one other being in the face of the earth has ever seen the aftermath of his father’s cruelty, until now...

"We all have our secrets my dear commander." He reached for the bands that he kept wrapped around his left arm. "I ran away from home." He said quietly, so quiet that he almost couldn't hear himself. "I was raised under a strict hand. My parent's didn't care if I felt loved they only cared about their legacy, breeding to make the perfect mage. They were right, they did breed the perfect mage. I only ever had one defect and that...that was unacceptable to them. Try as they may I refused to live a lie, I didn't want to become them. Screaming on the inside, dying in a world where I was forced to live a lie. MY father decided to take matters into his own hands." Dorian said voice shaky for once as he tried so hard not to loose control of the tight grip he held on his emotions.

Cullen remained silent, almost was left speechless to this revelation. He always wondered what Dorian's personal reason was to join the inquisition, to be here in Ferelden in first place. The deeper meaning behind his cheeky sass. His mother made him sensible for such a matter "The ones with the brightest smile, are the unhappiest, the ones who made others happy are the saddest...the ones with the most confidence...are hiding their insecurities." And his mother seemed to be right again.

Dorian finally started to unwrap his arm until finally he let the wraps fall into his lap, holding his left arm up to his chest protectively before taking a deep breath and holding it out to Cullen.  A deep jagged scar ran up from his wrist to his inner elbow, the scar tissue was a ugly shade of red, he had no idea why it never turned pink or even white like other scars did he wondered if it was because of the circumstances.

Cullen no longer focused on his his own health issues, his expression grew grim when he saw the scar that must provide so much pain to Dorian from the outside but especially the inside. He could recall it from those he had - scars were always deeper than on the surface of skin...his suddenly ached by just the thought of it.  
  
"He thought he could change me, make me better, fix me like i was some fucking project that needed fixing!" Dorian snarled his hold of his emotions slipping away piece by piece. "He didn't even care that he almost killed me. He only cared that he had failed to fix his broken son. And now...he doesn't have a son. A part of him succeeded that night. He did kill a part of me. He stole my spirit. All that remains is this bitter man who likes to wear a mask and play along like everything is alright when it is far from it."  
  
He let his head fall forward as he took in ragged breaths trying desperately not to fall apart right then and there. He hadn't allowed himself to feel this pain since that night the merchant found him almost dead. Perhaps the isolation of this place from it all triggered to make it a topic in first place. 

With great concern Cullen gently placed his hand on Dorian's shoulder, trying to give him support he just offered to the commander so willingly before.  
The mage stiffened under Cullen's touch but only for a moment before he started to relax into it, he wasn't use to letting others see under the mask and now he bared it all to Cullen, who finally said:  
"No..bitter is not how I would describe you. I've met a kind intelligent man who cares about the people around him. Who is strong enough to withstand the pressure of family's expectations, breaking these chains to live a life of truth. Somehow who survived such a traumatic experience and still smiling. That is not bitter to me, this is brave and demands respect...you certainly have mine, Dorian.”

"You need to get your eyes checked." the mage said in return "I am not a kind man, Intelligent though, I have that in spades." He said with a teasing smile trying to lead them back into their comfort zone. He wanted to pretend that he didn't know why but he knew. He knew and it was a dangerous line he was tip toeing and he knew he was an idiot for putting himself into another one of these messy situations. Heart's were fickle things. Never listening to a damned thing that his head commanded.

“Without you - I wouldn't feel that much better, I would still suffer here alone, maybe I would have lost the fight and had giving in to my cravings for lyrium." Cullen added and let these words sink in "You helped me when I needed it the most, let me help you as well to fight your own sort of demons."  
  
Gods take him now because this was not going to end well for Dorian, not at all. Lance had been one thing, a passing fancy. But what Dorian felt here and now for Cullen, it was real. His mind was screaming abort! But his heart was reaching out to the wounded man before him wanting to ease their pain by showing love.  
  
"Guess this is what friends are for are they not? I wouldn't really know since I don't know what having friends is like but i'd like to think we are on the right track." Dorian just said then.  
  
They were walking on a small path here, unspoken words laying heavily in the air around them. To see Dorian's real face here...it was a tremendous sign of trust for Cullen. Dorian trusted him...he would lie if that wasn't a comfortable thought since he felt the same way about him.  He felt better with each moment, the food giving him back some control and what once was pale skin in an unhealthy looking way, returned to a vivid color. No, it was almost a blush. Cullen sensed something odd, something that soon after let him remove his hand on Dorian's shoulder. There was a strange tickling, perhaps these herbs had a side effect on him? Or did something in that soup was responsible for this.. 'Funny' warmth inside his chest?  
Cullen never had such a feeling, perhaps the withdrawal had turned to a new level for him....no matter how he wanted to describe it.  
.  
 "Yes...that's what friends do..with all that happened...how I offended you all the time at the beginning, who would have thought that this was possible mh?" He felt uneasy to think about these fights, but now that he knew the truth, everything was so clear to him why Dorian reacted like he did and Cullen felt like a fool - an ignorant fool.   
The warm smile disappeared from his lips,  brown eyes looking up to meet Dorian's wen he said thoughtfully "I had no idea with what you were dealing there Dorian. I am sorry for what had been said, for what I said to you. I hope you can believe me that it was never my intention to offend you." He tried to turn the conversation to something lighter "Perhaps this giant nug here will no longer stumble so clumsily with all his stubbornness into your card house. I am stupid enough to get close to that entrance door...but I might knock at the next time... " he tried to make Dorian laugh wth that methaphor, letting him drop such sad eyes that somehow hurt him to see. 

Dorian found his lip's twitching in amusement as Cullen spoke of the thoughts that had been on his mind, of how at the beginning they hadn't seen eye to eye, and now, well now they both understood things about the other that no one else knew about, well no one but Cullen knew about his father, and few people knew about Cullen's condition. "This dire situation did seem to bring everything to a head did it not? You understand why I can't stand blood magic and thought it best to teach him a lesson instead of giving him a slap on the wrist. I've forgiven you a long time ago Amatus, there is no need for you to keep blaming yourself for events past."   
  
Dorian's head snapped up when he heard the door's being pounded on down the hall. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the others started to wonder where he had gotten off too. Cullen coughed, holding his hand over his mouth as they could hear the door back down the hallway opening, suppressing the last coughing and brushing a strand of his hair back to place.   
  
"Oops did I mention that I didn't inform anyone of our location so they have probably been looking for us?" He grinned at Cullen, the conversation had distracted him from keeping that ward up too it seemed.

"They must be worried sick about their commander, and the fact that he could be left alone with a Vint like me, perish the thought." He stood from his seat and looked over Cullen who was already looking much better than he had in the state he found him in earlier, that pleased him. "I better go stop them from prying the door open or they'll get a nasty surprise."   
  
Cullen shook his head and stood up “No, we are in this together. I dragged you here in first place...unintentionally, but still."  

They could hear footsteps and he quickly was rearranging his armor and hair once more before the Seeker could see the two. Cullen cleared his throat and took a deep breath before he pulled himself to a straight  stance. Dorian's heart sank as he watched Cullen's mask slipped back into place, he knew it was for the best for the both of them but it still hurt to witness. Though that was a bit hypocritical considering he lived in his mask 24/7.

Cullen casually walked out of the cell, his eyes checking the cracked walls that led to the depth. "As you see - we have to close them. No matter the crimes the prisoners did - they shouldn't freeze to death or getting friend with the idea to jump down here when they would have a chance.”

Dorian allowed his own mask to slip into place as he walked beside Cullen, his hand on his chin as if deep in thought and listening intently to his words.  
"There in lies the problem commander. They are criminals, most who have tried to take one or many of our lives and yet you still want to coddle them. One or more would quickly stab you in the back if it meant their freedom and you want to comfort them? You are a far better man than I. Oh..." Dorian trailed off as he turned to Cassandra, seeing that look of suspicion on her face he couldn't help but smile widely knowing it would unsettle her.

“... Lady Cassandra?" Cullen then gave her his full attention as well. His hand almost moved up to his neck, a typical sign of nervousness and discomfort, but he managed to stop himself from doing it.   
  
"Commander Cullen, we were looking all over Skyhold for you. The Inquisitor started to worry and so did I..." Cassandra crossed her arms in a manner, as if she was expected him to apologise and explain himself.

"Looking for me? I uhm...just inspected the fortress's state, checking which priorities I have to consider for the upcoming building orders. Dorian just got here, thought a second opinion was helpful." Cullen said bluntly, surprised to have come up with such a reasonable explanation, though not liking to actually lie to the seeker. But he didn't see another option. Waiting for any response when Dorian added "Oh right I was meant to tell you to report in, that the ladies of the inquisition were looking for you. We just got so wrapped up in our talk of redecoration that it slipped my mind, perish the thought. I suppose you both should head alone. I'll finish giving my appraisal and despite my better judgement I will give you my report on the necessary procedures in proper holding cells for mages, Commander, Seeker." Dorian was trying to hurry them along so that he could slip back into the cell and gather all the items he'd brought to nurse Cullen through his withdrawal and collect the Lyrium Cullen entrusted to him.

Cullen was quite confident that Cassandra would let go, but that suspicious look moved from him to Dorian, especially when he took a few items from that cell and made his formal leave. Cassandra looked at Cullen who avoided the direct eye contact and rubbed his neck awkwardly. Who was he to get into a false role in front of a seeker of truth, it was impossible. He sighed then, but managed a brief smile “I am alright. There is no need to worry anymore.”

“Are you certain, Commander?” Cassandra asked with concern, trying to read Cullen’s expression.

“Very much so. Shall we return? My presence was requested by the inquisitor, was it not? I do not wish to delay important matters any further.” He headed to the door and Cassandra watched him for a moment before following him outside.

“Very well, then.” was all she said in response. There was no point to linger on that matter, if Cullen did not wish to talk about it. She respected him and knew that he would come to her eventually, when he needed it. Just as he did before.   
  


 


End file.
